Librería Fritz
by Aaron Dinesen
Summary: AU humano. Los hijos de Aldrich están creciendo y están iniciando sus propias vidas, claro, algunos de una manera más accidentada que otros. Esto es un a introducción a lo que serán los siguientes fanfics del AU de Midnight espresso, relacionados con los germanos. Iba a ponerlos en este documento pero creo que publicarlos aparte es mejor para mantenerlos en orden. Je.
**Nota:** _Holaaaa! Les traigo una nueva historia (o serie de historias), paralela a MidnightEspresso. Claro que no necesariamente tienen que leer Midnight para comprenderla. Esta va sobre los Beilschmidth. Utilizaré a Prussia,Bavaria, Sajonia y Alemania como los hijos de Germania. No estoy utilizando a los otros estados germánicos porque hay un punto en el que tantos hijos se vuelve absurdo para un AU humano de esta época (Desde mi perspectiva, pues.) Por cierto, por cuestiones prácticas Bavaria y Sajonia son mellizos. Lol._

 _Bavaria= Theodo_

 _Sajonia= Gisil_

 _Germania= Aldrich._

 _Alemania= Ludo bebé uvu_

 _Purrrrroissssen= Gilbub_

 _Esto es una introducción! Quiero explicar qué está haciendo el cuadrante catacrocker (chiste ñoñísimo) de este lado del charco. Librería Fritz es por supuesto de los primeros lugares de trabajo de Sigurd en M.E._

 _Los amigos de Aldrich que menciono más adelante son otros Ancient, con esto es suficiente para que sepan quién es papi de quién =3=_

 _En cuanto a las mamás, pueden imaginarlas como quieran. Personalmente me estaba imaginando a las versiones Nyotalia :P_

 _Bueno ya, les dejo leer antes de seguir con mis delirios. Espero que les agrade y dejen un review si tienen tiempo ;D_

 **Acerca del viejo Aldrich.**

Aldrich Beilschmidth es el dueño de la librería Fritz, un pequeño establecimiento, silencioso e iluminado, en medio de comercios más pintorescos y modernos, pero menos valiosos.

No me refiero a valor monetario, sino a esa clase de valores que llenan el espíritu: el conocimiento y el amor por este.

El viejo era famoso por ser una biblioteca andante. Gilbert presumía que su padre manejaba alrededor de seis idiomas (a veces siete o más, dependiendo del grado de ebriedad del albino). Por supuesto, si le preguntaban directamente, Aldrich diría que no era cierto, o que solo sabía algunas palabras o frases en x idioma (como francés, italiano, gaélico, noruego, danés, ruso, holandés, ucraniano, húngaro o checo) y que solo dominaba el alemán y el inglés, que sus escasos conocimientos se debían a muchos viajes durante su juventud y largas horas de ocio utilizadas en lecturas.

De hecho, decía que cuando era joven se caracterizaba por no poder estarse quieto en un lugar, y con el humor adecuado y un par de cervezas después de cenar, estaba dispuesto a contar con vívido detalle anécdotas de sus aventuras solitarias. Recorrió Alemania de punta a punta y se metió en los lugares más recónditos de Europa, así como las capitales más importantes. Tuvo amigos en muchos lugares, hablaba de Olaf en Noruega, de Augustus en Italia y de Ruanaidh, un escocés que conoció en Londres una vez, con quien se envolvió en una discusión muy intensa sobre quien odiaba más a los ingleses. Y así, intensamente como vivió su adolescencia, aceleradamente cayó en la adultez. Ebrio de amor y deseoso de novedades, contrajo su primer matrimonio, a los 21 años, con una hermosa flor eslava de nombre María.

Gilbert es producto de dicho compromiso. Meses después del nacimiento, aterrada por la responsabilidad que dormía entre sus brazos y azotada por la depresión, María se fue, dejando a un niño cuidando de otro.

Aldrich se negó a hablar de aquello desde entonces, pero nunca la resintió, ni trató de inculcarle ideas negativas a su hijo. Gilbert era muy pequeño para recordar, así que nunca lo consideró relevante. Aunque como nunca se pareció a su padre, supuso que todas sus características las heredó de ella.

Dos años después, Aldrich se casó de nuevo, y los mellizos Gisil y Theodo son producto de dicho matrimonio. Un año más tarde de todas formas, los padres se separaron y se dividieron la custodia de los niños, y Gisil y Theodo vivieron las primaveras y veranos de su infancia en Viena con su madre, y los inviernos y otoños con su padre en Berlín.

Se hizo de otra amante, a la que Gilbert adoptó como su propia madre desde los cinco años de edad.

En este caso se trataba de una mesera que Aldrich conoció en la capital. Sencilla, joven, agraciada y perspicaz, así como cariñosa y paciente con su hijo a quien contra las objeciones del padre, solía conseguirle pasteles y otros dulces del restaurante en el que trabajaba, lo que le valió la inmediata aprobación como mejor amiga y nueva figura materna, aunque en este caso, no hubo matrimonio.

En un par de años, producto de este amor vino un nuevo embarazo. Aldrich jamás había sido tan feliz y Gilbert jamás estuvo más emocionado.

Ludwig Beilschmidth llegó al mundo un 3 de Octubre, y el mismo día su joven madre partió.

Aldrich no habla de ese día, y por supuesto que no habla de ella. La poca información que obtuvo Ludwig sobre su madre a lo largo de su vida la obtenía de su hermano mayor, quien hablaba de ella lo que sus escasos recuerdos le permitían, pero lo que recordaba lo expresaba con gran cariño y respeto.

A partir de este episodio de su vida Aldrich se tornó silencioso y menos tolerante. Se encapsuló en su trabajo y en el cuidado de sus hijos y evadió a toda costa la figura femenina mas allá de la amistad, y en realidad no tenía muchos amigos.

Cuando Gilbert cumplió 17 años y Ludwig estaba a punto de cumplir los 11, Aldrich decidió que se mudarían. No se cambiarían de vecindario, sino que se cambiarían de continente, y buscarían una nueva vida en América.

A Gilbert le desagradó bastante la idea, pues tenía amigos en todas partes de Berlín y demasiados buenos recuerdos. Esto resultó en muchas peleas, resentimientos e incluso amenazas de emancipación. Al final cedió y siguió a su padre, porque de haberse quedado, no soportaría estar tan lejos de ellos de un mes para otro. Ludwig por su parte, que jamás fue muy sociable, no resintió demasiado el cambio.

Aldrich compró el 110 de la Avenida Principal, un lote de cuatro pisos, en el primero abrió la librería Fritz, en el segundo vivió con sus hijos y el tercero y cuarto los rentaba.

Gilbert terminó la educación preparatoria y Ludwig continuó estudiando en América. Theo y Gisil los visitaban durante las vacaciones, y la vida funcionaba bien.

Aldrich jamás manifestó deseo alguno de regresar a Alemania, y dedicaba su vida a la librería, mientras sus hijos crecían, fuertes, sanos, y tan testarudos como él.

"El viejo Beilschmidth" realmente no le quedaba como sobrenombre, este se lo ganó, porque es Gilbert quien afectuosamente le dice así. Con apenas 40 años de edad, vivió lo que tendría que vivir alguien de unos 50, y veía a sus hijos crecer fuertes e independientes. Gisil se fue de la casa de su madre y se mudó vivir con él, adaptándose sorprendentemente bien, a pesar de que nunca tuvo una relación muy cercana con sus medios hermanos.

Gisil era trabajador, aunque bastante inquieto, y su orgullo llegaba a chocar seguido con el suyo y con el de Gilbert. Ludwig usualmente evadía el conflicto como si fuera la plaga, así que se llevaban bien.

Retomando a Gilbert, era quien más conflicto y preocupación le había causado desde la mudanza. Se mostraba completamente desinteresado en la escuela y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en las calles y en bares, cuando no estaba encerrado en su habitación, lo que ocasionó muchos choques entre ellos. Pocos años mas tarde, Gilbert se fue. Y a pesar de que sabía que era inteligente y podía arreglárselas solo, a Aldrich le costaba la idea de ver a su primer polluelo emprender vuelo.

Tiempo después, los rumores de la homosexualidad de su hijo llegaron a las puertas de la librería, pero la verdad era que no estaba sorprendido.

Gisil era más tranquilo. Gozaba tanto de las fiestas y embriagarse como de la vida de estudiante y el trabajo.

Ludwig por su parte, era quien más le intrigaba. A punto de cumplir 19, poco sociable, demasiado obsesionado con el trabajo y el estudio. Su único amigo era Feliciano Vargas, un estudiante Italiano de intercambio que se dedicaba a las bellas artes, y que le indujo una racha de meses de estudiar al Imperio Romano. Ludwig decidió que estudiaría arquitectura, y eso estaba bien, pero no le gustaba la idea de que el menor de sus hijos estuviera tan solo. " _Un ratón de biblioteca, igual que tú"_ decía Gilbert.

La primera vez que vio al muchacho afeitándose coincidió con el día en que encontró su primera cana, y esto le costó a Ludwig 30 minutos de su tiempo escuchando un sermón con respecto a lo difícil que era la vida de adulto, que no siempre podría esconderse detrás de los libros y la investigación, y que debería salir más seguido, conocer un poco el mundo real. Exactamente lo contrario de lo que le decía a Gilbert normalmente cuando lo sermoneaba.

Cuando Ludwig terminó la preparatoria y entró a la universidad, para la tranquilidad de Aldrich, pasaba menos tiempo en casa. Ahora tenía más amigos, y salía con más frecuencia. Hasta donde sabía no tenía pareja pero no quería presionarlo haciéndole tantas preguntas. De todas formas, ninguno de los dos era muy afecto a la conversación casual.

Así funcionaba la vida en la librería Fritz, y esos son sus orígenes.


End file.
